fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Back to school, Rodney and the Canadian Bad Boys are on the loose!
"Guten Tag class! Welcome back to school!" With an enthusiastic tone, Ms. Alberta Strauss, the Advanced German teacher in Alder Oberschule, gets her things set. She asks her students, "So, what did you do in the summer?" The whole class raised their hands, but from the back, Rodney Laidlaw threw a paper ball at Togarashi. Rodney had been repeating senior year for 15 years now. He's 32 years old. "Stop it Rodney! Ugh, this has been going on since sophomore year." Togarashi turns back at him. Eden comes out of the bookbag and says to Rodney "What was that for?" "What are you talking about? I didn't throw anything at you." He yelled back. "Stop lying." Togy said, of course being wary of him. He throws another paper ball but Mario catches it and shows it to the teacher. "Ms. Strauss! Rodney is throwing paper balls at Togarashi again." "Mr. Laidlaw!" The teacher scolds him. "Detention." "But it really wa~" "Save it!" Ms. Strauss interrupts him by shouting him over. "I'm not like Ms. Hoffman." Rodney sighs. "Now, back to class." She gets a fresh pack of chalk and writes 'GERMAN ARCHITECTURE' on the board. "Today, we will learn about German architecture. Each row will be getting a different architecture style, I'll do that to discourage cheating. Togarashi Bell's row, which includes Mario Moretti, Mitzi Gardner, Taima Matsui, Karai Blanco and Bernie van der Berg will have Baroque style architecture." "Yes, Baroque, this will be easy!" thought Mario Moretti opened his notebook and wrote many examples like the Schloss Charlottenburg in Berlin. "Hey Ms. Strauss, what am I going to get?" Rodney raised his hand. "You'll get Renaissance architecture.." She responded. "HA! I GOT THE RENAISSANCE! THIS WILL BE EASY! TAKE THAT TOGY!" "How bout I knock you to next Tuesday if you dare even touch Togy?" Mario gets up and makes 2 fists. "HA little man, you think you can stand up to me again? Last time you did that I beat your short ass and turned you to a meatball you Italian asshole." Rodney said. The class reacted with 'ohhhhh!' (Flashback to a past fight they had in February.) Mario stood up out of his seat after Rodney bullied a ginger head girl named Suzie. Mario said he didn't appreciate how he bullies people. Redney replied with "So?" Then the bell rung and the crowd started to chant "fight! fight! fight!" They both traded blows, until Mario kicked him in the groin and Rodney collapsed. Unfortunately for him, it pissed off Rodney, he growled as he got up, and was really enraged. He pushed someone, who was trying to calm him down, away, and Mario started to run. Rodney chased him all the way until he took him down near the principal's office. They were both called to the principal's office, and were served a week suspension. Later that day, He reached home and had to get ice packs near his right eye after he got punched in the face. "Imani, Guiseppe, Agnese, get me some ice, I think my eye is swollen." "Oh man, who did this to you?" Guiseppe said. "It's this jabroni scumbag named Rodney Laidlaw. He was picking on a girl, and I stood up to him, and kicked him in the groin and ran, and he chased me and started punching me." (Flashback end) The bell rings and everybody else but Rodney left. "I'll see you after detention." Rodney makes a threat. "Remember, the Canadian Bad Boys got my back, so you best not fuck with me." P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Today's Episode: Back to school, Rodney and the CBB are on the loose! In the busy streets of Cascade in Cultivation Center, south of Stormguard. Home to a huge Canadian population. Which includes Gregory Robinson, better known as "Greg Goose Gooner", and Charles Bourgeois, better known as "Rocky Streets". Collectively, they are known as the Canadian Bad Boys. They influence the neighborhood in Cascade, often going to other neighborhoods to commit crimes, and in Cascade, robbing any non-Canadian. They own community centers and sports clubs, including the Cascade Canadians of the Japanese Summer League, who are rivals of the Stormguard Tsunamis. Don't let that fool you though. They are ruthless, and they vow to crush whoever messes with them. They are also racist against non-Canadians, Anti-Semitic, homophobic and In an Irish bar named Flanagan's Pub in Broadview Avenue, they are watching a Toronto Blue Jays game vs the Boston Red Sox. The score is 5-3 Boston with Red Sox closer Jonathan Papelbon on the mound, but it's at the Bottom of the 9th with the Jays threatening with runners on 2nd and 3rd. "Watch Joey Bats get AT LEAST a double here." Rocky Streets predicted. And Joey Bautista doubles, tying the game for the Blue Jays, and the whole bar celebrated. "TOLD YA TRIPLE G!" Rocky jumps around, sipping a Molson beer and giving high fives to fellow Canadians at the bar. "Yep, you called it." Triple G claps. "Now here's Adam Lind, he's going to hit a homer here right boys?" He puts maple syrup in his Irish stew. "YEAH!" The bar responded. Adam Lind hits it deep... "THAT'S A HOME RUN! THAT'S GONE GUYS!" Triple G fist pumped and jumped around. And he's right, it was a home run and the Jays win. The bar was going crazy, and the Celtic folk music that was playing the whole time was replaced by "Whoomp! (There it is)" by Tag Team. One man at the bar was singing the song while intoxicated, and fell down, but he will be alright. "So, what place in Stormguard will we rob next?" Triple G said to Rocky. "How about the Fleet Bank in the mall eh?, we'll grab all that money and we'll make Kawasaki Bell cry." Rocky thought, then took out a map and pointed out the mall's location. "Hell yeah, how bout that eh?" Triple G said. "Yeah, this is gonna be easy. So damn proud to be a Canuck." While the Canadian Bad Boys were all happy and high spirited.. in Mario's new home in Stormguard, Agnese was bugged out, literally. Mario was knocking on Agnese's locked door, where in her room, she was taking her afternoon nap. "Hey Agnese, Togarashi and the gang will be around today." "Oh, alright Mario." She said in a relaxed but tired voice. She started to wake up, but what she saw was not a pleasant sight. It was 10 mosquitoes buzzing around her face and biting her. "IMANIIIIIIIIIIIII! GIVE ME THE BUG SPRAY!" She screamed out. Imani Moretti came back from school, but she had to run from Rodney, who threatened to beat her up as well. "Ah you almost gave me an attacco cardiaco Agnese. Jesus." Imani arrived to the house as she heard Agnese scream. She quickly got the bug spray and sprayed the whole room. "I'm sorry, I just hate mosquitoes, and I woke up and I saw a swarm of them trying to bite me was freaky~" "Anyways, Mario's in danger, get Guiseppe too. There's this bully named Rodney Laidlaw who has been harassing Togy, let's get to school quickly." Imani said as she pulled her off the bed. They run to school, where there's already a large crowd surrounding Rodney and Mario, who dropped their bookbags, watches and chains to get loose and fight. "Come on Mario, remember the karate tips I told you not too long ago." Bernie VDB cheered. "MARIO!" screamed Imani, Guiseppe and Agnese arrive. "No!" Mario was concerned that Rodney was going to target them now that they arrived. "Oh, is that your family? I guess I'll pick on the little one." "You're going to have to get through US first!" Agnese, Mario and Guiseppe form a human wall in front of Imani as they stood up against Rodney. Then from behind, Kokumotsu and Karai kicks him behind the knee, making him fall. They make a run for it. The crowd gasped and there were oohs and ahhhs. Rodney got up and directed his anger at the Morettis and totally beat them up. Agnese and Imani tried to run, but were kidnapped and sent to Cascade. Togarashi and Taima arrived to the scene and wonders where the Morettis are. Then they see Mario and Guiseppe beaten and on the ground. "OY VEY!" Togy and Taima ran and came to Mario's aid. "Who did this to you?" Both girls said as Taima did healing shower to recover her. "That asspony Laidlaw." Guiseppe said. "And where's Agnese and Imani?" Togy said in an obvious concerned voice. He looks around. "I don't even see them. Oh my god, I hope that creep did not touch them" "Let's find them!" Togy said. She looks for spectators. She sees one, it was Bernie. "Oh, Bernie! Thank goodness. Mario was beaten, and Agnese and Imani is missing." "Yeah, they escaped south." "Thanks, let's go girls!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's new farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." At the Stormguard Mall in 333 Stormguard Street at Rivers Boulevard. The Canadian Bad Boys are blasting B.M.F. by Rick Ross on their 1963 Buick Rivera, with a Canadian flag decorated on the outside of the car. They pack up their hammers and rush toward the mall entrance. They see a Fleet Bank ATM and smash it repeatedly, bringing money out. Rocky Streets then pulls out an AK47 and sending people back. They put all the money that fell out of the ATM into a moneybag, and make a run for it back to their car and drove back to Cascade. "Oh great, the CBB robbed the ATM.." Kawasaki saw the damage and starts to clean up. He called the Tokyo Police, but when they came and he told that the CBB was responsible, they replied back with "Sorry, the CBB have bought us, if we arrest them, our boss will fire us. The Pretty Cures arrive at the CBB Headquarters at 1876 Independence Avenue in Cascade. They see Rodney Laidlaw with a gun on Imani and Agnese's heads. "What do you have against us? What did we do to you? Why do you hate us?" Imani said to Rodney. "Because I see you hang out with Togarashi and Mario when you're not in class." He pulls the gun close to her face. "STOP THIS!" Togy screamed at Rodney not to shoot them, but Rodney pushes both the girls to the wall. "What are you gonna do about it, little girls?" Eden, hanging from Togy's bookbag says "Come on, this is madness." Heartsease woke up and comes out of Togy's hijab, and starts to cry. Alumit gets mad. "Rodney, you're a monster. I can't believe you would do such a thing. Do you have a heart?" "Too late, my heart is filled with hate. There was once a time when me and Togy were cool together, but when she started hanging out with that idiot Mario, I've hated her ever since." "What? We were never cool with each other, you always bullied me because I worship Islam.." "I admit it, I do hate Muslims, they bombed my Baptist Church in Cascade back in 2004. The Canadian community have always packed the house there. All Muslims are extremist foreign terrorists!" "Are you kidding me? Newsflash, There's extremists in every religion, and not all Muslims are extremists. I'm Catholic and even I admit there are some extremists." Imani said. "SHUT UP!" He turns around and puts a gun on her head. "I work for the Canadian Bad Boys now." "Who are they?" Taima, Koku, Karai, Togy, Nasubi and Shakira say. "The Canadian Bad Boys.... oh those are the pack of gangsters that bombed down P-Mart." Agnese says. "It was them? Oh, so that's what happened." Togy said. "I saw it on the channel 6 news that day. Stunning." "Yeah, I'm doing the dirty work for them, and we're going to take over Stormguard." "No you're not, let's transform!" Togy said as she got her windmill flower. Agnese, while she had the chance to dodge the bullet, did so and used her windmill flower. "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. "Oh, so you girls are Pretty Cure... so?" Rodney said. He raised his eyebrow and made some fists.. "I'll still crush you!" He shouted. Agrumia runs and pins Rodney to the corner and punches him in the face. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it." Rodney fights back with a punch of his own. Then Pepper fires her Pepper shot, which defeats him. "That was easy." "Let's go Imani.." Pepper says as she comes to her aid. "Hello... ladies!" Gregory Robinson punches the door out. "So, do you wanna go out with me?" "Eww.. who are you? I would never date someone dirty like you. You're not worthy of me." Cure Salt looks down on him. "Why, me and Rocky Streets are the bad boys of Canada." GGG introduces himself as he pulls out 2 guns. "And you girls are just the right type." Rocky pulls a tazer and shoots it at Cure Salt, who was caught off guard, and screams in pain. GGG shoots 19 bullets, 11 that the girls dodge that the girls dodge but the last 8 hit each of them plus Imani. But Cannabis heals them all with her healing shower. The CBB run, and dodge the Pretty Cure attacks. They get into their Buick and drive away. "What was that all about?" Cure Allium says. "As for you Rodney, you're going to jail!" The Tokyo police come in and arrest him, and he gets charged to life in prison for assault. In Togy's house, she, Karai, Taima, Koku, Mario and BVDB do the assignment on German architecture, with Imani doing math homework. "Have any other examples of Baroque architecture Imani?" Mario asked his younger sister. "I'm busy with Algebra homework from Mr. Schneider, but this is easy anyways so I'll be done in a sec. BTW, Basilica of the Fourteen Holy Helpers is in Bavaria, and it has beautiful Baroque architecture." Imani responded. "YES, you're so awesome!" Mario writes it down on his notebook. "Everybody write down that." Alumit adds "Biebrich Palace in Hesse is what I can think of on the top of my head." "That too." Karai says as she writes it down on everybody's notebook. "AND DONE!" All of them say. But the joy would end, because Kawasaki Bell and Clifford Pennington came in, and said that Fleet Bank was robbed by the CBB and that they need the money back before BPB Enterprises has to declare bankruptcy in 2 months. The girls were in shock. (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 22: Who is Reginald Kardashian? Reginald Kardashian: (beatboxing) Uh! Alright! Uh! Ok, now! Hip-hop and you don't stop! Ok this is Reginald Kardashian, And the girls think I'm so dashing! I spit fire on the mike like I was some sort of a dragon, My enemies are carcasses and I'm the maggot! And this maggot will feed off the Pretty Cures once I kill 'em, Their glasses are full eh? I'll spill 'em! The Pretty Cures: Futari Wa Precure Cultivation! The Pretty Cures: Who is Reginald Kardashian? The Pretty Cures: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes